buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta VS Shadow the Hedgehog
Vegeta VS Shadow the Hedgehog is a BAFW created by Dipay17. Description Two badasses anti-heroes who started as the rivals of Goku and Sonic and later became their 'friends' are going toe-to-toe, who would win between the prince of all saiyans and the ultimate life form? Fight Location: Kame-house Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Roshi were in the house and while Goten and Trunks played Vegeta and Goku trained. Goku: Hey Vegeta.. Vegeta: Kakarot shut up Then Goku quickly teleported behind Vegeta and knocked him down. Vegeta; SCREW YOU! Goku: I won! '' Then Goku and Vegeta got knocked by an explosion. They saw an black Hedgehog. ''Vegeta: Kakarot, he's mine, get the fu*k out of here! Goku: OK bye Vegeta! Then the Hedgehog and the saiyan looked at each other. Shadow: I'M SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! Vegeta: You jerk, i'll kill you like i killed Frieza and Nappa! FIGHT! Vegeta started the battle with the first move, dashing at Shadow multiple times before kicking him skywards and punching him downwards. The two engage in combat. Their punches shatter the buildings around them and the crowd quickly dissipates in size. Vegeta lands a blow on Shadow's stomach and the latter retaliates with his Ki-Blasts. The Hedgehog is sent flying back through a building. Shadow flies back to his foe, grappling in the sky. Eventually, theanti hero lands a solid hit on Vegeta. Vegeta tanks the blow and charges Shadow through Earth. They reach the other end. In orbit, the fight continues. The prince of all saiyans tried to use his final flash attack, but Shadow dodged and dashed at Vegeta and punched him multiple times before kicking him skywards and firing chaos blasts but the prince dodged. He then used his chaos control to stop time before punching Vegeta multiple times, then time backed to normal, and Vegeta tried to punch Shadow but the Hedgehog dashed behind Vegeta, prepared to deliver a killing blow. Suddenly, Vegeta grabs him by throat. “How?” gasps the choking Shadow, “I'm the ultimate life form!” Vegeta chuckles, “Ultimate life form huh? say that when i'll show you the power of a SUPER SAIYAN!” Vegeta flies towards him with light speed. He strikes the anti hero with a powerful punch, sending him through a couple planets. Shadow then fired multiple chaos blasts at Vegeta but the saiyan teleported and dodged, before dashing at Shadow and striking him with multiple punches until he knocked him towards another planet. Shadow violently struggles, but continued to fire chaos blasts until knocking Vegeta and punching him right in the jaw . He strikes Vegeta and breaks his concentration. “NO MORE!” roars Shadow the Hedgehog. He grapples against the prince of all saiyans. The two strong warriors fight with a warrior’s heart until Vegeta shocked Shadow with a final flash move, knocking Shadow multiple times and punching him right in the stomach before sending him to a moon miles away! Shadow is taken aback from the power of this attack. Nonetheless, he dashed at Vegeta, punching him multiple times and kicking him before firing energy blasts and causing him to lose balance and punching him again. Shadow ducked and weaved and parried, deflecting blows from the mighty prince of all saiyans. Every deflected blow rung through the air, filling the battlefield with the sound of clashing. Vegeta was able to keep up for a short while, managing to avoid fatal blows, and block the others with his own hands. But as Shadow's power was incredible, Vegeta found it difficult to match his power using only his fists. He staggered further and further as Shadow punched harder, smacking his heavy mace through the prince's defenses. One final strike to the chest knocked the prince back a ways. But before Super Saiyan Vegeta could recover, he was met by a hard strike by Shadow to the bottom of his chin. The blow sent the saiyan hurtling into the skies, before crashing into an empty field a few miles off. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, fighting off the spinning sensation in his head. He understood that Shadow was stronger at the moment so he transformed into Super Saiyan god Super Saiyan. Shadow: Huh?! Blue Hair?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Vegeta: Don't worry, i don't. Vegeta had an evil smile on his face. Ready to attack Shadow hard. VERY HARD. The saiyan slammed into Shadow’s torso. He immediately begun his assault, relentlessly mauling on the anti heroes with ki-powered strikes. The first hit dazed him. The second split a cut down the side of his skull. But he was prepared for the third. A mighty shockwave rocked the grassy prairie as he dodged from the blow with his speed, dashing at Vegeta before punching him but the saiyan dodged and teleported behind Shadow and knocked him skywards, before punching him and slamming him with a powerful final flash attack. Shadow the Hedgehog flew into the skies before crashing to the ground some 30 paces off. Vegeta jumped to his feet, a trickle of blood flowing down his skull. His ki-blasts throbbed and pulsated, and knocked Shadow downwards before he crashed, when Vegeta dashed at Shadow Shadow dodged and both pushed each other into the corners. Then SSGSS Vegeta and Shadow clashed, and again pushed each other into the corners. Then Shadow pulled out an chaos emeralds, and became Super Shadow. Vegeta punched at the Hedgehog's head. But Shadow ducked under his arm, returning a strong punch the the back of the saiyan's head. The prince of all saiyans staggered a few steps back, before sharply refocusing his gaze to the anti hero. He dived at the Hedgehog, firing multiple ki-blasts but Shadow was fast so he dodged, catching the blow in his forearm, before sending a headbutt to the center of the prince’s forehead. Vegeta shook a bit from the force of the Hedgehog's blow, but refused to stagger. He tried to take it easy on the hedgehog, but Shadow obviously did not share the same sentiments. No matter. He was done playing games. The saiyan thrust his head back, gathering momentum, before reciprocating Shadow's headbutt, sending the Hedgehog crashing in the space! Shadow struggled to his feet as Vegeta prowled from a distance. That blow was a wake up call. Super Shadow quickly dashed at Vegeta multiple times, before firing chaos blasts but Vegeta dodged and punched Shadow but Shadow dodged from it and kicked him to Beerus' planet. When Vegeta clashed there it was so strong that it's woke up Beerus! Beerus: WHIS! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Whis: Oh, Lord Beerus, it seems that Vegeta and another fighter who looks like an yellow Hedgehog fighting each other Vegeta yelled in pain, falling on the ground, before returning with a strong arm to the Hedgehog's gut. Shadow cringed for a moment as he used his chaos blasts to release himself from Vegeta's grip .But he would not be undone. He dashed at Vegeta, punching the kneeling saiyan in the face, before sending him away with a firm foot to the nose. Vegeta crashed on another side of Beerus' planet. He jumped to his feet a moment later, snapping his broken nose back in place, before firing multiple ki-blasts at Shadow but Super Shadow dodged from it and kicked Vegeta's legs before smashing his skull and shook the entire ground of the planet. Beerus: WOOOHHOO! WHIS! STOP IT NOW! Whis: NO Lord Beerus, i want to see who would win this Beerus: COME ON! The ground seemed to rumble beneath them, quacking as mach-five winds blew from their left. A crack of blast sounded, and but Shadow at Vegeta dashed at each other, from clashing to punching, from punching to kicking, they were equal, SSGSS Vegeta and Shadow continued to press their attack however Super Shadow got the endge as he knocked down Vegeta before firing chaos blast but the saiyan dodged. Vegeta threw a punch, Shadow easily dodged, dashing at Vegeta and kicking him backwards and kicking him in the face, Vegeta teleported but Shadow saw that coming so he kicked him in the face before sending him away and smashing the saiyan on the ground. Vegeta wasn't able to mach Shadow at the moment, Shadow was faster, and dodged from every punch of Vegeta. Shadow then threw one powerful punch at Vegeta which knocked him down and caused him to bleed. Vegeta then tried to increase his power, yelling multiple times until he managed to unlock the Super Saiyan blue evolution form. They both dashed at each other at full power, punching, dodging, blocking, parrying, and counter-striking. Shadow twirled, and dashed around Vegeta, staying quick on his feet and using his force shield for defense.. egeta was powerful indeed, but Shadow was fast, like really freaking fast. The anti hero was quickly overpowering him. For every blow that Vegeta landed, Shadow the Hedgehog dodged. His speed and strength were more than enough to keep the man saiyan at bay. At one point, the Hedgehog twirled behind the prince of all saiyans, dodging a swipe as he did, before bringing a massive amount of punches into the saiyan’s hamstring Vegeta roared in pain, falling unto one knee. He attempted a swipe at Hedgehog behind him, but he caught him by the wrist, before slamming him away with a chaos blasts. Vegeta skidded across the ground, digging up the soil as he did, before sliding to a halt a few miles off. He trudged to his feet, spitting out a lump of dirt. Vegeta fired his strongest big bang attack ever, however Shadow dodged and yelled: CHAOS CONTROL!!! Time has been stopped. Shadow punched Vegeta multiple times before knocking him around, throwing another punch and one more chaos blast. Time backed to normal, and Vegeta fall almost dead on the ground, he lost his form. He threw a weak punch at Shadow, and the Hedgehog dodged from it, before slamming Vegeta on the ground, Shadow punched him multiple times until he broke his torso and Intestines. Vegeta: Kakarot..I trust you that you'll kill this jerk one day.. Then Shadow dashed at Vegeta, fired a chaos blast and completely killed him, Shadow then fired a chaos blast at Vegeta's dead body and destroyed it completely. Beerus: Wow. Vegeta actually lost..who believed! ''Whis: Indeed, Lord Beerus. '' Conclusion The winner of this match is Shadow!Category:Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Death Battles Redone Category:Dipay17 Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed battles